Diskussion:Telefonanrufe (FnaF-2)/@comment-11205547-20150703231800/@comment-26503077-20150718110327
Ich glaube du hast mich in ein paar Punkten falsch verstanden. ^^ 1. Phone Guy sagt die Pizzeria schließt, aber pass auf, dass ist eine Falle von Scott. Wir wissen das FNAF 2 kurz vor dem Bite of '87 spielt. Aber die Pizzeria war ja schonmal geöffnet. (Artikel Nacht 1: GRAND Reopening) Das heißt die gleiche Pizzeria wurde schon mal geschlossen. Und das war weil Purple Guy die 5 Kinder tötete (Save Them Minigame). Und er nahm den gelben Anzug (Nacht 6 Phone Call). Das heißt er wurde gestohlen bevor Jeremy das Band nahm. Und Golden Freddy taucht nur auf weil Jeremy total angst wegen diesem gelben Kostüm kriegt. 2. Die letzte Geburtstagsfeier fand schon längst statt, und zwar bei Purple Guys Massaker. Denn er benutzte das gelbe Kostüm. ^^ 3. ALLE Bänder bei FNAF sind veraltet. (Bis auf FNAF Nacht 1 und Nacht 2, erste Hälfte). 4. Na klar, Sommejobs starten im Sommer, aber Jeremys Paycheck ist im November. Deswegen ist im Sommer diese Schließung und Massaker mit Purple Guy gewesen. ^^ Erinnerst du dich? Phone Guy sagt:"''Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious." ''Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass die alten Modelle bei dem Moment der Aufzeichnung nicht besessen waren. Und die Puppet hat die Toys besessen damit sie die Kinder beschützen. "SAVE THEM!" "SAVE HIM!" Du glaubst mir nicht? " ''Uh mainly he expressed concern that "CERTAIN" characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office." ''Es deutet alles darauf hin. "Bestimmte" Charaktere bewegen sich. Und außerdem:"''Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around" ''Wie viel Versteckte Botschaften soll Scott da noch einbauen? Die Bänder waren nicht für Jeremy vorgesehen, sie wurden einfach wiederverwendet. Die Phone Calls sollten nicht wirklich helfen, sie erzählen dir eine vergangene Geschichte. Weil ab Nacht 3 werden sie für das Gameplay nutzlos. Und überleg mal richtig, Purple Guy weiß von den Gesichtserkennungen, er weiß was er zutun hat. "''Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure." ''Purple Guy hat ein Motiv dazu. Nämlich das die Pizzeria nach seinem Mord geschlossen wird, damit er in Ruhe Beweise vernichten kann. Der Bite of '87 kam gelegen. Denn die neuen Animatronics werden verschrottet, zusammen mit der Puppet und er ist zufrieden. Wenn Jeremy in der Tagesschicht wäre, dann müsste er theoretisch von den Animatronics geschnappt werden müssen. Wieso? Sieh dir doch mal an wie die Animatronics sich in Nacht 6 verhalten. Mit denen würde ich keine Geburtstagsfeier machen. 5. Ich meine auch nicht das FNAF 2 Pizzeria dieselbe ist wie FNAF 1 Pizzeria. Ich meine das diese Pizzeria vor FNAF 2. Diese "old location" die Phone Guy direkt in Nacht 1 erwähnt. Ist das selbe Gebäude wie FNAF 1. Und zwar sieht man das bei den Cutscenes und im Foxy Minigame. Und Foxy war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht besessen, da er sonst Purple Guy angreifen konnte. FNAF 2 spielt natürlich in einer anderen Pizzeria wie FNAF 1, dass sieht man doch am Gebäude Design, und FNAF 2 hat den Safe Room nicht. Zumindest... glaube ich das, immerhin sagte ja Phone Guy in Nacht 6: "''We had a spare in the back" ''Er hat nie was von Parts/Service Room gesagt und in FNAF 1 sagte er kurz vor seinem Tod (?) auch "backroom" anstatt Backstage Room. ^^